User talk:Vivaporius
Notes ''Huria''-class *''HFV Fadhila'' - Black Fleet *''HFV Pondaponda'' - Grey Fleet *''HFV Kinyama'' - Indigo Fleet ''Othello Williams''-class *''HFV Othello Williams'' - Black Fleet *''HFV Quentin Williams'' - Grey Fleet *''HFV Rollace Williams'' - Crimson Fleet *''HFV Maurice Williams'' - Indigo Fleet *''HFV Benjamin Williams'' - Maroon Fleet Stuff What exactly have you reported UP for? Also, I'm guessing you messaged me here because too many other users are (semi) active on Kalibara? 77topaz (talk) 05:07, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I'm not sure whether "others ratting you out" would do anything, since you're already banned. The whole situation is almost laughable, because the New Albany remark isn't even particularly racist (though there would be "friendlier" ways of saying "whiter-than-snow", I guess), and that was basically the only part of your defence that anyone responded to. 77topaz (talk) 05:42, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Indeed, I would agree. Though, like I said before, what are you afraid of? 77topaz (talk) 05:48, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Why are you afraid of being "ratted out", since you're already blocked? (See my second post on this page) 77topaz (talk) 05:54, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Would it be possible for you to link to where you reported UP? Or is it on one of those staff/admin things? 77topaz (talk) 06:02, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "I did everything they suggested except directly contacting Wikia, which I did." Something seems wrong with that sentence. Also, have you noticed the new message on Rakham's talk page, and my new developments. Also also, is there some way I can "support" your arguments? 77topaz (talk) 06:07, October 26, 2012 (UTC) So, is there anything I can help you with right now? 77topaz (talk) 07:28, October 26, 2012 (UTC) I heard that, on Conworlds, UP banned you again. Are you going to do anything about it? 77topaz (talk) 06:27, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that's good. Did they look at your case the last time? 77topaz (talk) 06:43, November 14, 2012 (UTC) How did you "withdraw" the complaints? Did anyone notice them? Apparently, usually, Wikia staff respond to issues in about 2-3 working days. 77topaz (talk) 06:57, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't planning to. So, are you expecting Wikia to respond? 77topaz (talk) 07:03, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and by "anyone", I meant "anyone from Wikia". 77topaz (talk) 07:04, November 14, 2012 (UTC) That's good. So, do you think you've built your case up well? 77topaz (talk) 07:09, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Have you had experience with this process before? (Also, I'm not entirely sure I understand the WikiLeaks bit in your last post) 77topaz (talk) 07:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC) What would be your preferred/suggested "resolution"? 77topaz (talk) 08:12, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Any news? 77topaz (talk) 22:02, November 14, 2012 (UTC) When do you think Wikia will respond? 77topaz (talk) 07:57, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Wikia staff can view deleted revisions and stuff like that anyway. 77topaz (talk) 20:19, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Any news yet? 77topaz (talk) 01:59, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Aren't you supposed to get some sort of email that your complaint has been received? 77topaz (talk) 03:06, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Looks like an automated message to me... I suggest you try to convince TM or Woogers to do something about it. And not on Conworlds. 77topaz (talk) 03:14, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Business? 77topaz (talk) 03:20, November 17, 2012 (UTC) What do you plan on doing next? Also, Sunkist (for some reason using his Zackatron account) just took a leaf out of my book and brought MC to Lovia. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:04, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I meant, what are you planning on doing next with regards to the UP issue? 77topaz (talk) 00:52, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Are you planning to do anything on Lovia in the near future? 77topaz (talk) 00:56, November 22, 2012 (UTC) You know when the federal elections start etc.? 77topaz (talk) 02:03, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Nomination start partway through December, voting is 1-21 January. Also, a possibly useful piece of advice: don't click on a link in a chatroom without it having been explained unless it has an obvious URL (e.g. YouTube videos don't). 77topaz (talk) 04:04, November 22, 2012 (UTC) You got both parts of the post? 77topaz (talk) 04:07, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Good. Shock links are annoying. Strangely enough, the only time someone did post anything resembling a shock link, I didn't ask what it was. :P (Usually I do beforehand) So, have you noticed the Conworlders moving to Lovia? 77topaz (talk) 04:13, November 22, 2012 (UTC) MC is now on Lovia, and he seems to be trying to start a state-secession movement. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:57, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Exactly, I drew the parallel with the Ixania situation myself, already. Developing your articles on Lovia might help (for example, Rakham's article is still missing the "in Lovia" section). 77topaz (talk) 19:28, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, there's some new polls on Lovia. 77topaz (talk) 19:40, November 22, 2012 (UTC) You mean like Kalibara? 77topaz (talk) 20:44, November 22, 2012 (UTC) That might make them too similar. 77topaz (talk) 22:31, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Did you vote in the polls, Viva? 77topaz (talk) 19:53, November 24, 2012 (UTC) But you're a member of GP. Would you not vote for yourself in the elections, or are you just making use of your anonymity in this poll? :P 77topaz (talk) 20:03, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, also, in the federal elections, you vote for people, not parties, so these polls are kind-of botched. 77topaz (talk) 20:04, November 24, 2012 (UTC) You can vote for yourself, too. Most people do. But all three votes that you use have to be for different people. Can I count on getting some votes other than my own? 77topaz (talk) 20:36, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, good. I was just slightly worried by the fact you voted CCPL in the polls. 77topaz (talk) 20:41, November 24, 2012 (UTC) There's only one "other" vote in the major vote poll, though, and that was me. 77topaz (talk) 20:57, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Also, I see you've picked up the "question mark bug"? 77topaz (talk) 20:58, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Stupid Rule/Admin Award of the goes to this wiki. I think I understand how annoying UP must be to you now. :( 77topaz (talk) 22:02, November 24, 2012 (UTC) From your post, I extrapolate you read my talk page or something? 77topaz (talk) 22:18, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Huh? I'm confused. What rule were you talking about? :P 77topaz (talk) 23:06, November 24, 2012 (UTC) My ban? My ban wasn't by UP or anything. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:27, November 24, 2012 (UTC) You could put a message on your own talk page. 77topaz (talk) 23:32, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Whether or not to let someone edit their talk page is an option. 77topaz (talk) 23:59, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Cartographer He seems rather poor with English, so I doubt he understands what you're talking about. Rather don't try to explain it to him. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:56, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Gotcha 'Sup? 23:24, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Look out I've just been a victim of this asshole trying to ruin my project, not sure who else he also attacked, even made fun of some of your work on it such as alistair. user: 82.19.131.115 Hey, Sunkist is stirring up another conflict in Lovia. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:23, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. There's the Charleston restructuring issue, the Ministry of Agriculture logo argument, and now this. :P If you need a bit of background as to the goings-on, try reading this. 77topaz (talk) 01:22, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, Donia had surrendered, it's Sunkist that's currently causing most of the conflict by abducting Donia family members and seemingly inventing terrorists in balaclavas out of nowhere. :P 77topaz (talk) 01:30, May 4, 2013 (UTC) This particular situation seems to have cooled (though there will likely be a number of Supreme Court trials), but there is still an unusual amount of unrest in the IWO, with numerous civil conflicts and even a threat that Lovia will be invaded. 77topaz (talk) 01:38, May 4, 2013 (UTC) By end result, you mean Supreme Court trials? Also, I don't really think a wikination with a population of over 6 million would be let into the IWO (the Southern Arc Islands initially had 4 million residents, which I had to cut down to let the nation fit in the IWO-verse). 77topaz (talk) 06:28, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Cutting down the population, you mean? 77topaz (talk) 20:40, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. For Nge'ardhi, you mean? 77topaz (talk) 20:47, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Of course, you'd have to expand the wiki in order to make it eligible for IWO membership. 77topaz (talk) 20:53, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, to be eligible for full membership, you'd need 100 pages, as well as some sort of functioning government and a reasonable amount of activity. Then, the congresses of all the nations that are already full IWO members must vote on the matter (of whether to let the nation in to the IWO). Is Nge'ardhi meant to be similar to Huria? The IWO's regulations on democracy are not clear, but an autocracy/dictatorship might not receive much support. 77topaz (talk) 21:01, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Nge'ardhi is a caste-based nation, and is very autocratic, with a triumverate ruling the nation. I can get 100 pages within a three to four month period. As for the support bit, it shouldn't matter since most of the world's nations are still dictatorships or thinly-veiled ones at that. Restricting access to an international organization because of government would be as silly as trying to kick China out of the UN. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:10, May 4, 2013 (UTC) It's voted on by all the wikinations; i.e. the users. For example, Tagog probably won't get into the IWO because of its oppressive actions. And, hasn't the UN placed sanctions on certain nations in the past (and Iran currently, I believe)? 77topaz (talk) 21:22, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, the IWO is not necessarily like the UN, since it is only really for nations with populations of two million and under, and IRL micronations are not included. 77topaz (talk) 21:29, May 4, 2013 (UTC) To get the nation to be "active" enough for IWO membership, you'll probably need to get there to be multiple editors. 77topaz (talk) 21:37, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... that might be problematic. Also, the IWO's definition of a "functioning government" generally means an OOC one which can vote on things (which would likely also require more than one editor). 77topaz (talk) 22:15, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I think that might be a bit problematic too. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:15, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... most of your projects seem more fully-IC, indeed, while most wikinations also have an OOC (user-based) government, like Lovia's Congress. Though, don't Nge'ardhi have some form of congress, below the Triumvirate? 77topaz (talk) 00:12, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Maybe you could allocate them in some sort of OOC manner to allow other users (f.e. the user who makes the maps here, or me) to participate, thus creating a "functioning government" plus activity? 77topaz (talk) 00:16, May 5, 2013 (UTC) How would members be elected? Direct appointment by the Triumvirate, or some form of elections (probably with franchise limited to certain castes)? 77topaz (talk) 00:29, May 5, 2013 (UTC) So, it functions as a combination of congress and ministries? 77topaz (talk) 01:09, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Is each member also a member of a ministry? 77topaz (talk) 01:16, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Are there any fractions or parties within the congress? And do all politicians have one-word-names or just the Triumvirate? 77topaz (talk) 01:29, May 5, 2013 (UTC) What are all the different castes? 77topaz (talk) 01:39, May 5, 2013 (UTC) The piece before the apostrophe is that which is inserted into the name? And how large is the nobility? 77topaz (talk) 01:46, May 5, 2013 (UTC) What caste would be the most useful for creating a character for the "Bunge"? And is everyone in the same family always in the same caste? 77topaz (talk) 01:53, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Two questions: have you defined any of the fractions already, and what are the relative populations of the cities? 77topaz (talk) 02:34, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Does Nge'ardhi share Huria's ban on "soft" sports, or not? And, would Juu'Otono'Uvuki be a "functional" name? 77topaz (talk) 03:59, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Some of the noble house share their names with cities? And, if you want to become an IWO member, you could eventually send athletes to the IWO Games (or even clubs to the WNFA Leaders League, if those exist in Nge'ardhi), though you might be a bit late for the 2013 ones. 77topaz (talk) 20:05, May 5, 2013 (UTC) So, for example, the Uchoyo house has nothing to do with Mji'Uchoyo? As for the sports bit, it could definetely help strengthen the relations between Nge'ardhi and the IWO, and it is not compeletely necessary to already be an IWO member (Pintona participates in the current WNFA Leaders League; the Southern Arc Islands will participate in the current IWO Games), and I could even help you with it if you wanted me to. 77topaz (talk) 03:45, May 6, 2013 (UTC) There's a Mji'Uvuvi as well, I think. By "I would differently work with that", do you mean "definetely"? 77topaz (talk) 04:52, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay then, that's good. 77topaz (talk) 20:12, May 6, 2013 (UTC) What is the first thing you want to work on? 77topaz (talk) 20:12, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Do you need help with anything at this stage? 77topaz (talk) 03:41, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Most sporters would be from the Duru' (worker) class, right? 77topaz (talk) 06:36, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll start work on a national team or club association/league, depending on which you'd like to be done first. 77topaz (talk) 06:42, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay. National team players would generally be players of clubs as well, so defining the clubs might be useful for a national team article. Two related questions: would all national team players play in domestic/Nge'ardhi-based clubs, and would there be any international/non-Nge'ardhi players in any Nge'ardhi clubs? 77topaz (talk) 06:48, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I guess soccer clubs are similar to all the American Football teams in the USA (or basketball or ice hockey, for that matter)? Okay, that answers the first question (they'd play in domestic clubs), though it doesn't entirely answer the second. Maybe some clubs would include internationals and others not? 77topaz (talk) 06:57, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and one other thing I'd need to know: does Nge'ardhi use the term "football" or "soccer" ("football" is more widely used worldwide, with Wikipedia referring to it as "association football" where disambiguation is needed)? 77topaz (talk) 07:00, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ^Did you see this particular post as well? 77topaz (talk) 07:07, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I think I posted that message at the same time as you posted your second message. :P Well, I'll start work and give you a link once I've made a start, so you can comment. 77topaz (talk) 07:09, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Here it is! 77topaz (talk) 07:20, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Under the Premier Division and Second Division headers, the clubs in those divisions will be listed, along with some information (e.g. history). 77topaz (talk) 07:29, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm planning on having the Premier and Second Divisions contain either 12 or 16 (or some other round number in a similar range) clubs. Do you have any preference? 77topaz (talk) 07:39, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll add 12 teams to the Premier Division section for now. Most of them would be easy to locate based on their names. 77topaz (talk) 07:46, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I've added twelve teams to the Premier Division. What do you think? 77topaz (talk) 08:01, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I've creating the page for the current Premier season. On that page I'll put some team information, as well as the ranking table once I start working on the season's match results. 77topaz (talk) 08:37, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I might add some more information to the 2013 page if I have time. 77topaz (talk) 08:49, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I've added some team information to the 2013 page. I think I'll create a matches page and/or the Second Division teams soon. 77topaz (talk) 07:40, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Does it matter to you which of those I do first? 77topaz (talk) 20:03, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Here you can find the schedule of the 2013 Nge'ardhi Premier Division, which I will also "upload" to the wiki (probably soon)! 77topaz (talk) 05:04, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :) The website has a round-robin-generator which outputs a schedule for any given teams, which is also used by other wikinations, e.g. Brunant. 77topaz (talk) 20:47, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and I've also started the page of the national team. 77topaz (talk) 21:40, May 10, 2013 (UTC) The full starting eleven has names now, actually. 77topaz (talk) 21:45, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Something like that happened to me a few days ago: I sent you a message asking whether you'd seen an earlier message, and right after I clicked "Publish" I received your answer to the previous message. :P 77topaz (talk) 06:28, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Viva, its me OrkMarine from the 40k fanon. I was just going through random wikis and found this one, I havent read much but what I have is really good. Is this a universe you have made?. Orkmarine 10:16, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Military Infobox Hey, Viva. How are you? I was wondering if you could make a template for conflicts for my wiki? Enclavehunter (talk) 15:52, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I hope so. Knowing Scraw, if he forgets to raise up the issue now, he'll try to to it later. But hopefully we'll be able to tell him that he has missed his opportunity. Yet I have a feeling I still might have a stormy road ahead. I'll now have to seriously amp up everything. I'll finish vassalising my nations I have been working on through the war, so that will give me a boost. But I have lost everything in Indonesia. I'll have to bide my time now and wait. :P Imp (Say Hi?!) 20:58, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Me and Scan don't really like the Mayans, so you can keep them out of the alliance thing. But yes, you need to establish a tight alliance with Venice and then Russia. We need to survive now. We need to knock out Scraw. :P Imp (Say Hi?!) 21:53, June 11, 2013 (UTC) He hasn't closed it yet. And I do hope so. Although I have lost most of Mataram in one war. You have come out better than me significantly, so make sure you use it to your advantage. I am just waititng for a chance to strike back at all of the opposition. I might ask Courageous whether he would be willing to sell the island of Java back to the SOC. Its where Mataram began from, it would not be right for it to be in someone else's hands. :P Imp (Say Hi?!) 21:58, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Indeed. Is there any way to force Cal's hand and to tell him to close the thread like NOW? I need it closed. :L Imp (Say Hi?!) 22:03, June 11, 2013 (UTC) They've crossed 38,000px? :o Imp (Say Hi?!) 07:07, June 13, 2013 (UTC) You are giving up? Now, I have lost everything apart from most of my main nation, and even there I took some hits - yet I'm still not giving up. We are down, but not defeated. Bide your time. I found that I have not been aggressively expanding in the last few decades. Losing so much will now change that. I will build up, get my alliances right and get back. It helps that I still industrial above Germany. Although even if the took me out, he would still not get my industrial bonus. And look at your nation, its massive. Expand Adal again (only Adal right now) and build up extensively. Look for vassaling areas around the world and gaining territory. We cannot give up now, with the fact PMIII is a year away. We have ~300 years to change everything. So keep playing. Imp (Say Hi?!) 17:28, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Good. Now I got plans. Meet me in the chat on AH wiki. :P Imp (Say Hi?!) 21:07, June 15, 2013 (UTC) We are weak too, however. Plus, he is only using 2 years in his campaign. However, look out for Scraw's invasion of Persia. If we time it well, we might be able to gain a crucial advantage. So, keep building. We can take out Arabia later. Plus, when you go to war the next time, please do not add Adal to the campaign, lol. :P Imp (Say Hi?!) 20:20, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Lol, yeah. :D Imp (Say Hi?!) 22:06, June 20, 2013 (UTC) No, but that is negotiable... 18:43, August 7, 2013 (UTC) All I need you to do is support me against the mods in PMII and argue that me losing Scandinavia is unfair. Not to mention that if I lose territories I really have nothing left to give to the war, as I'll only have two fucking states left thanks to those dicks. 18:49, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Also help me argue that Italy should lose the Balkans, Greece, and Turkey, as they have owned those lands for less time than I have ruled Scandinavia. 18:51, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh shit, Scraw has been reading all our messages! D: But it doesn't really matter any more I guess. And yea, it does. You are in a superior position. Strip him of all his African territories. No need to go to Europe, just take everything in Africa. Mods can't complain cause you're not touching any of his European territories. Imp (Say Hi?!) 13:02, August 10, 2013 (UTC) (Hm, this talk page may have become slightly less suitable for private discussions :P) http://sliras.wikia.com/wiki/Sliras_Wiki:Administrators?diff=4088&oldid=3797 - That edit (by Ooswesthoesbes) is kind-of in a Tagogese dictatorship-like spirit, but that wiki was never meant to be like Tagog, and I think it may actually be against Wikia policy, so I just used Special:Contact to find out whether that's actually against policy. What do you think? 77topaz (talk) 09:48, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I sent a message to the Wikia Staff to see what they think, though they haven't replied yet. Even Tagog didn't have a rule against asking for adminship. :P And there's this Tagog-like message on my talk page there, about something on a chat on another wiki (Lovia). :/ 77topaz (talk) 04:59, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, the Tagog wiki was pretty bad, but it has gone inactive, but that message that I just linked was only a different wiki, which has nothing to do with dictatorship (at least, it didn't have anything to do with dictatorship until yesterday :P). 77topaz (talk) 05:19, August 16, 2013 (UTC) In addition, it seems that this unpleasant problem/discussion has now spread to Lovia as well, which also seems unnecessary. :( 77topaz (talk) 09:27, August 16, 2013 (UTC) The current situation seems rather strange. A Wikia Staff member told Oos to revert the edit to the Administrators page as it was against Wikia policy, which Oos did, but Oos then created this weird Swedish-language page on that wiki. The title of the page translates to "The True Page", and the contents of that page, when put into Google Translate, produce the following: "And now I decide to gossip is prohibited. Also, this wiki is to request ownership of the rights described on this page impossible and it is punished hard. The rights described on this page can be found on another wiki page that now lies in the hands of wikia Army and the people who have the right to own this page can not be edited. This collection of rules may not be translated." (The last line was added separately by 4kant) This seems to indicate to me that the situation is far from resolved. I expect that Oos wrote the page in Swedish so that the Wikia Staff (and me, probably) wouldn't be able to read it. I also don't know whether the situation in Lovia is resolved. 77topaz (talk) 22:20, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I think the only active admins on Lovia are Oos and Semyon (who isn't very active at the moment). :P 77topaz (talk) 00:13, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Erm, what part of the plan is this? The racist? The oil? ~ Scraw 04:37, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Erm, I'm not entirely ready for a war right now. Also, the racist is the blocked Rex, who I think will be a prime candidate for invasion soon, as he'll be blocked, with no development scores. 07:49, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Of course. I was just about to go ally hunting for the same prospect. :D Imp (Say Hi?!) 16:04, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Late to the party eh? Check out FirstStooge's blog. ~ Scraw 20:53, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Lol. Sure! :D Imp (Say Hi?!) 21:10, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Winnings German Canada is kinda Scraw's back-up nation. I'll give you some more of the land there (you got a slight amount). I was kinda hoping I could keeping the rest of the British Isles, but I'll hand them over to you. I would really like to keep German Africa though. :L Imp (Say Hi?!) 15:48, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I just gave you Britain and some of German Canada... Have a look on the map Imp (Say Hi?!) 15:54, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Ah. Well, you are going to need to tell the community that you will be only able to edit sparingly so "I am going to tell Imp to play as Ethiopia and hopefully unite the nations as planned" or something along those lines. Tell them that and I am sure they will understand. Imp (Say Hi?!) 18:35, October 1, 2013 (UTC) No problem Viva. :) Imp (Say Hi?!) 18:45, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Viva! I hope you liked the way the war was won as well as the map division. But Ethiopia has no time to rest, we are moving straight onto Mali. I have also begun the planned migration of citizens from west to east and east to west, in the first stage of creating a fully mixed population. There are also plans to greenify the deserts and create grasslands in those areas so atleast rainfall becomes certain every year. Ethiopia yet has a lot of life left in it. Btw, do you have any idea what the states below Kitara are called? :D Imp (Say Hi?!) 19:27, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok Viva, I'll have a look. :D Imp (Say Hi?!) 17:32, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Lol nope. And when do you plan on taking control of your nation again? I think it is in pretty good shape currently. :D Imp (Say Hi?!) 07:49, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Pre-1876. I'll give you the honour of declaring war on the Frenchies! :D Imp (Say Hi?!) 16:08, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I might give it to you maybe 1870 or 71. Is that ok? :D Imp (Say Hi?!) 16:16, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I'll kill it for you. Do not worry lol, their end is near. :D Imp (Say Hi?!) 16:21, October 29, 2013 (UTC)